


Toi ?! Quelle bonne blague !

by Garance



Series: Vieux travaux absolument nuls [8]
Category: Daredevil (2003)
Genre: Don't read please, I was too tired and there were too many children, It's the fault of my week in a school, M/M, Seriously it's shit, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le Caïd a son plus grand ennemi à ses pieds. Il en profite.





	Toi ?! Quelle bonne blague !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette souffrance pour le poster... Ça date, je regrette, j'ai envie de pleurer... Je déteste ce que j'ai écrit, s'il vous plaît ne lissez pas. C'EST TROP NUL ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ BEN !

Toi ?! Quelle bonne blague !

 

Résumé de la fin du film Daredevil de 2003 : Daredevil combat Elektra, elle le blesse un peu, mais Bullseye arrive, commence un combat avec elle, et la tue, Daredevil le combat, mais se fait pas mal éclaté, mais le diable réussit quand même à gagner. Énervé et beaucoup blessé, il va affronter le Caïd. 

 

Donc le combat commença, les deux s'echangèrent des coups, quand une douleur se réveilla dans l'abdomen de Matthew, ce qui fait qu'il tomba sur ses genoux, se tenant le ventre à l'endroit de la blessure, mais son ennemi en profita et lui retira son masque. 

 

''Murdock ? Quelle bonne blague, qui aurait pu penser que tu étais le diable de Hell's Kitchen ? Tu es comme ton père, tu sais te mettre des ennuis au dos !''

''C'est toi qui l'as tué ?! Enfoiré !''

''Je l'ai fait tué, nuance. Maintenant, je vais faire en sorte que tu n'ais plus envie de vivre, ce sera plus amusant que de tuer le diable rapidement.''

''Ne m'approche pas, connard !''

 

Mais celui qui agit dans l'ombre prend des menottes et des chaînes, avant d'envoyer un coup de poing dans l'abdomen meurtri du Murdock, qui tomba au sol, mais Wilson le releva en lui tenant les cheveux, ensuite il lui mit des menottes derrière le dos, et lui arracha tout son costume, sauf son boxer. 

 

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire enflure ?!''

''Je te l'ai dit, tu n'auras plus envie de vivre après ça.''

 

Le patron saisit les chaînes qu'il avait posé sur le sol, pour les mettre au milieu des premières menottes, avant de les accrocher au plafond, mettant le non-voyant debout, touchant à peine le sol, le sang dégoulinant de ses plaies, ecchymoses et blessures. 

 

Le Caïd prit des allumettes sur son bureau, en alluma une et la mit à quelques millimètres du boxer de Matthew, qui commença à fondre. Il n'en resta plus que quelques bouts de tissu tentant vainement de cacher l'intimité de l'aveugle. 

 

''Gh, arrête ça...''

''Ne rêve pas, tu m'appartiens maintenant.''

 

Le plus âgé envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre de l'avocat, qui se courba sous le choc et laissa des larmes couler de ses yeux vides sur toute la longueur de ses joues. Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui allait arriver... 

 

L'ennemi du diable arracha tout ce qu'il restait comme tissu du boxer de Matthew, avant de déboucler sa ceinture, de laisser tomber son pantalon et son boxer sur ses chevilles, et de rentrer dans le bas-corps du Murdock, ce qui le fit crier à s'en détruire la voix, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre, qu'il remette son boxer et son pantalon, qu'il enlève la chaîne qu'il avait mise, qu'il positionne Matt sur son épaule avant de le jeter dans une cellule froide et sombre où il ne revint que pour torturer ou violer le jeune homme... 

 

Fin


End file.
